


Weapon Exchange

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [393]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil uses a bow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Clint was benched. 

Not because he did something terrible and time out was his punishment - although, Phil could understand why anyone would think that - but because he broke two ribs and wasn’t allowed to get out of bed until he was healed. 

Of course, Clint put up a fight because there was no way in hell he was staying in Medical for a whole day, let alone week. The smell of hospitals - or anything like it - freaked him out.

But here he was, sitting in bed, while he watched the Avengers fighting evil genius of the week. The reporter was trying her best to describe what was going on while avoiding being spotted by weird androids attacking the city. It seemed like there were other civilians with the reporter hiding in what looked like a diner. Most of them were cowering behind booths or the counter. Clint wanted to call Tony or any of the other Avengers to tell them about the civilians, but with how things were looking outside, the diner seemed like a safer place for the civilians. 

Then, the camera panned towards Iron Man circling a weird looking device on the intersection. He repulsored the thing, but the beam just bounced back, shattering a glass window. 

Then came Captain America, he swung his shield towards the device, but like Iron Man’s repulsor beams, it just bounced back. The other’s tried too, but whatever was protecting the device, took into account the weapons the Avengers were likely to use. Even Thor’s lightning bounced back.

“The device seems to be instrumental to the whole thing, as the Avengers are now working together to destroy it.” The reporter said. “But so far, it has deflected any physical attack made by the Avengers.” 

The Avengers all dove for cover and Clint heard a faint ‘fwip’ sound before the device exploded and the remaining robots fell lifelessly on the concrete. The camera pans back to the reporter who is now smiling with a relieved sort of air around her. The people in the diner cheered too. 

“It seems our favorite archer Avenger has saved the day once more.” She said just as the paramedics started to lead all the civilians outside. “Once again, this is-”

Clint turned the TV off and shook his head with a laugh. 

—

Phil opened the door to the room and poked his head in. Clint looked like he was still sleeping but Phil knew better. He put the vase of flowers on the bedside table and sat beside Clint. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked after a while.

“Not good. My boyfriend stole my bow.” Clint opened one eye to glare at Phil then closed it back again.

“I put it back.” Phil offered. 

“You could’ve asked first.” Clint wanted to turn on his side, but with his injuries, it was impossible. 

“I’m sorry.” Phil told him.

“Don’t be,” Clint pushed a button on the side of his bed, allowing him to sit up. “Your aim is getting better.” Clint commented with a smile.

Phil laughed, “You know I actually missed the first time.” He confessed, “I hit a tire.”

“Hey, at least you hit the target.” Clint smiled. “It’s been a while since we exchanged weapons in the range too, so you were at a disadvantage.” 

“It should be muscle memory though.” Phil grumbled. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I thought you were really cool.”

Phil snorted, “You didn’t even see me.”

Clint shrugged softly, making sure not to strain his muscles, “Didn’t really have to. What do you say once I get out of here, we head down to the range and refresh your skills?”

“We could do that.” Phil nodded, “or we could just stay home and cuddle.”

Clint lit up then narrowed his eyes at Phil suspiciously, “Are you trying to trick me into resting some more?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/149849282816/i-was-supposed-to-meet-a-friend-today-but-i-slept)


End file.
